Duet for One
by Juggalomalice
Summary: A duet needs two people to play it, but one willing heart can't play both roles. Love is very much the same. A Kim&Kam romance fic. WARNING: Incest, don't read if that bothers you.


What can I say. It's incest. Or maybe one-sided incest. Not sure. Either way, don't like it don't read it. As for me I think this is a cute change of pace for me and after being sick and out of it for about a week or so this really helped me get my brain on track.

Enjoy and later.

Disclaimer: I do no own or claim to own "Class of 3000" or any characters from said cartoon. All characters are the property of Cartoon Network and maybe some other people we don't really know or care for. Not sure.

Duet for One

Written by: Juggalomalice

Kim ran her fingers across the many black and white keys of the family's grand piano. Though she was familiar with the art of playing the hulking instrument it was her twin brother, Kam, who specialized in playing it. Kim generally didn't like the piano. She found it much to formal and confining to her personal style of creativity. She preferred more non-traditional instruments to express herself with. Still every now and then she occasionally found herself sitting at the piano bench playing some simple melodies.

She was never quite sure why she found herself returning to play an instrument that she found distasteful. Perhaps in some strange way the melody of the vibrating strings made her think in a manner she was not accustomed too. Or perhaps she just wanted to better understand the uncanny skill her brother displayed when he played.

To the untrained ear the twins played the piano exactly the same. Yet to the trained ear it was clear that Kam had the advantage from years of extra practice. Still there was more to Kam's success than just a few extra hours a day. A difference that could only be heard if you had spent a life time listening to him play. A distinction that only she seemed to notice. She had spent many nights playing the exact same songs Kam practiced on, but no matter how well she played them they always seemed to be lacking that extra "feeling". That strange aura Kam gave when he played.

"Since when have you been so interested in the piano?" A voice said from behind Kim startling the raven-haired girl. She turned around quickly to face her twin brother Kam. Dressed in his traditional clean cut and pressed suit he was in every aspect an opposite her own more modern and expressive dress style.

"I'm not." She lied. "I was just bored is all."

Kam walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder and the sheet music. "Chopin, good choice though I kind of prefer Bach myself."

"Well no one asked you." Kim said faking annoyance.

Kam shrugged. "My apologies. I was just stating. Please don't let my presence interrupt you though, continue." Kam said as he took a step back as if to observe his sister's methods.

Kim swallowed as she centered her hands and played the song. She had never once been caught like this and having Kam watch her so intently while she played made her feel very uneasy. _"Damn this feels awkward. Why can't he just leave me alone?" _she thought.

As the song came to an end she was surprised to hear a gentle applause behind her. "Very good Kim. I'm actually impressed." Kam said with a genuine smile on his face.

"Really?" Kim asked. She found it hard to believe that Kam would willing give her praise.

"Though if I may be so bold to make a few comments on my observations." Kam said.

"_And here it comes."_ Kim thought as she rolled her eyes back. "Go ahead. You're going to tell me even if I don't want to hear it." She said with a slight acerbic tone.

"You know it." Kam said masking his hurt feelings from her tone with overconfidence as he took a seat next to her on the piano bench. "I noticed that while you played you seemed rather nervous and tense. This caused you to rush through several parts. You should really relax more. Observe." Kam placed his hands on the piano as he played through the same song Kim did. Anyone who was in listening distance would have to agree that Kam's playing was much better than Kim's. In it's own way it was almost an orgy of rhythm and pitch. "See?" Kam asked as if his feat was the most simplest action in the world.

Kim on the other hand stared in pure awe. _"How can he not realize how great his performance is? He makes it sound like anyone can do that." _

"Kim?" Her male counterpart asked after several seconds of silence.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That?! The way you play. How do you do it? No matter what I do I can never get myself to sound like that." Kim said frantically.

A smile spread across the boy's face as he took slightly more pride in his skill at his sister's sudden interest. "It's easy really. You see Sis you're may problem is that you hit the keys to hard. You can't keep doing that. You're hands should glide on the key like they're flowing on air and music should flow just like that too. It's a feel in other words."

He played some basic cords to demonstrate. His hand following the keys down as his hand stopped next to Kim's hand. The two barely touching before his retreated back to it's original position as a light blush flowed onto his face.

"I see, I think."

"You see Sis on a technical level you know everything you need to know, but music is much more than just technical mumbo jumbo. You know that. You really do have to feel the music and instrument. You see you're not just pressing keys to make a melody. Like an extension of your body. It's more like pressing keys to make your soul sing."

Kim couldn't help but to giggle at such a cliché analogy. "A pianists and a bad poet all at the same time. Kam Chin how do you manage stay single after all this time?" She said teasing her brother.

"I just tell them I'm a one woman kind of guy is all." Kam said with confident laugh

"I feel sorry for that one girl then." Kim said in-between fits of giggles.

Kam gave an uneasy sigh. "Do you mean that Kim?"

Kim noticed the sudden change in expressions from her brother. Apparently she had overstepped her bounds a bit and ended up hurting his feelings somehow. "Of course not silly. I'm just messing with you. I'm sure whichever girl you pick will be thrilled." She hastily said in an attempt to repair the damage.

"Well there is a girl I like, but she doesn't know yet. I doubt I'll tell her anytime soon either."

"Well why not. It's not like you're smelly jerk or something. Well you are kind of a jerk sometimes, but at least you don't smell." She said as the two siblings laughed at the joke. "Seriously though Kam. You're a nice guy, you're talent, you may not be a Eddie Lawrence but you come from a well off family and you got some good looks to boot. I should know though you'll never be a cute as me, but that shouldn't be a problem unless the girl you like is butch or something."

Kam let out a heartily laugh from his sister's joke as a smile came back to his face. "Thanks Kim. That means more than you know. Hey, since you're here do you think you could critique something for me."

Kim blinked in surprise at this request. "Why me?"

Kam nervously scratched his head as a his face flushed a light red. "Well I know it doesn't always seem like it, but I actually value your opinion. I admit I can be mean to you sometimes, but that's only because I'm kind of jealous of you. Where you were allowed to express yourself however you wanted Mom & Dad kind of molded me to the way I am. Even though I'm a bit jealous I admire you for that same reason. Being able to express yourself so freely and not worrying about standing out. I think it's kind of amazing. So that's kind of why I want to hear what you think."

"Sure thing Bro." Kim said as she turned away for a bit to hide her growing blush. She was a bit uneasy with the fact that the most touching compliments she had received from a boy were from her own brother, but it wasn't that big of a deal. A compliment was still a compliment.

Kam began to play a tune unlike any Kim had ever heard. It flowed perfectly in every way and each note carried a testament to Kam's passion for his instrument and song. As the song came to an end Kam's hand ended up not just brushing against Kim's but gently holding her hand in his own. Kim was quite literally star-struck by her twin's performance.

"I tried to make the song as beautiful as the girl it's based on, but I don't think it lives up to her. It's actually suppose to be a duet, but it's incomplete and all as you can probably tell so you probably think it sucks and all." Kam said in a crestfallen tone.

Kim was shocked to hear her brother speak so harshly about his work. "Are you stupid or something? That was the most amazing and beautiful symphony I've ever heard. I had no idea you were capable of composing something like this. Your song was beauty incarnated in music. Who could possibly be the girl you failed to live up to when writing this masterpiece? Madison?" Kim asked as she laughed a bit to herself at the thought of her brother crushing on the spaced-out blonde.

"Actually it's you Kim." Kam admitted with a heavy blush. His confession quickly ending any of his sisters shenanigans. "I wrote this song while thinking of you're your smile, your laugh, your very being. If the greatest composers in the world were to make a song in your honor they would beg for your forgiveness since they know they can never capture your true beauty."

Kim's face was burning red as her heart pounded in excitement and panic. "Kam you shouldn't be saying such weird things to your sister. You might give me the wrong idea and that would just be weird." She said as she turned away in embarrassment.

Kam gently caressed his sister's face as he turned her back towards him. "And what idea would that be Kim. That I love you?" He asked boldly shocking his sister. "That I love you more than life itself. That I love you in a way that a brother shouldn't love his sister."

"Kam do you have any idea what you're saying?" Kim asked panic stricken as a tear of fear ran down her cheek.

"Yes, I do Kim and frankly I don't give a damn. I love you and that's all that matters to me." Kam said confidently as he wiped her tear away.

"Kam…" She weakly said as she began to lean in closer to her brother. It was almost like their bodies had suddenly increased the gravitational pull of their bodies. Kim found herself leaning closer to her brother's lips. She knew it was wrong on so many levels, but her brain was refusing to listen to reason at the moment.

Soon their lips connected with the other's and everything made sense in the world. It no longer mattered if they were related or not. This was love and at that moment that's all that mattered. That moment was like a dream, but dreams never last.

As the two broke their perfect dream moment reality slowly began to creep back into Kim's mind. She quickly pulled away from the warm hold of her brother. Her face a mixture of shock and fear. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Huh, but why not? We love each other don't we?"

"That's not the point. We shouldn't be doing this? It's wrong!" Kim shouted. Tears streaming down her face. She quickly got off the piano bench and she tried to run away only to be pulled back by her brother.

"Kim what's wrong. I love you and I know you love me too. Isn't this what you want?" He asked. His eyes desperately trying to find understanding in his sister's actions.

"You idiot!" Kim shouted as she pulled her hand free of her brother's hold and slapped him across the face. She hugged herself as if she could somehow lessen the shock of the night within her own embrace. "Of course that's what I want. I do love you Kam. I would want nothing more than to love you like a normal couple, but the truth is we're not a normal couple. We're brother and sister. This is wrong Kam and it's because I love you that I refuses let us be in such a relationship. I'm sorry."

"Kim?"

"I'm sorry Kam. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for falling in love with you and I'm sorry for making you fall in love me with me." She apologized as she looked at her brother. Her face stained with tears. It seemed like the very sight of Kam brought more tears to her face as she quickly turned away and ran out the room. "I'm sorry." She shouted one last time as the sound of her running up the stairs into her room was heard through the walls.

Kam sat in silence. Shocked and wounded beyond words. He was prepared for the possibility of her hating him. Of her thinking he was sick when he told her his feelings, but to be so close to happiness only to have it pulled away so crudely. She loved him and that's why should couldn't be with him. It made no sense in his mind no matter how he broke it down. He turned back towards the piano and he continued to play his incomplete duet by himself.

The music had a much more solemn tone to it now.

End

Rant:  
Yes, my ending rants. Seems to be a tradition in just about all my works. Anyway, so far this is just a one-shot. Personally I don't like one-shots to much. Leave to many questions open and this ending is just kind of sad. If enough people ask (though I doubt it cause a one-shot for such a relatively new cartoon isn't going to get many hits or reviews for that matter) I'll come back and make a sequel to this. An in-depth full blown romance story on how Kam will win his sister's heart once and for all. Even if I don't get support I'll probably do it, but only when I get some free time. Again if you don't like incest, not my problem. Later


End file.
